One Last Cry
by crittle247
Summary: The aftermath of "Two Broken Hearts"- One last cry before I leave it all behind, I've gotta put you out of my mind this time, stop living a lie, I guess I'm down to my last cry
1. Default Chapter

One Last Cry

By: 4Christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns "Mutant X."

Spoilers: The aftermath of that heartbreaking, life changing e-mail that Lexa had sent to Jesse a year ago.(Be sure to read "Two Broken Hearts first or it wont make sense)

Note: Ok here it is, part two of that oh-so sad story, "Two Broken Hearts." When I wrote that story, but after much thought, I decided to continue that sad love story. And it only took two songs for this story to be made (I'll let you know when the song comes up). Make sure you got some Kleenex near by. Enjoy.

* * *

"One last cry before I leave it all behind, I've gotta put you out of my mind this time, stop living a lie, I guess I'm down to my last cry," –Brian McKnight's 'One Last Cry'

* * *

It had been about a year since Lexa had sent Jesse the e-mail, which changed both of their lives forever. Lexa was hard at work with her new job, the Dominion had assigned to her, in a different town, surrounded by faces she did not know. She always tried to keep herself busy with trying to forget Jesse. And with in a few months, a part of her had. She forgot how she would get lost in his deep blue eyes. How her heart would melt every time he would smile. She forgot everything about him. Her mind forgot about Jesse Kilmartian. But for Jesse, it wasn't as easy. . .

(FLASHBACK)

After that night in the ally, Jesse had wondered around the dark streets until he found a different bar. And there he would try to drink away the pain. But the alcohol was never strong enough. He was hurting, everyone who saw him knew. After hours in the bar, Jesse went back onto the cold dark streets feeling like shit. Not even the cool fresh air felt good.

'_Now I am alone'_ Jesse thought, _'why is life still moving while I'm stuck n the past? God…_' He started to pray_, 'will there be a time when I will fall in love again? Or am I just meant to walk these streets alone? Will I feel something else, besides pain and sorrow?'_ Jesse was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a filmier blonde walking his way. It was Shalimar.

"Jesse, can we talk?"

"Shal, I just want to be alone right now. I don't want to talk, or go back to Sanctuary or so anything. So please just leave-"

"All I ask is that you listen to me for a few minutes. Then I'll leave you alone, ok?" When she did not get a response, she took the opportunity to talk. "We drink to forget-"

"Shal, I really don't need to hear one of-"

"Just shut up and listen for a sec. . .We all drink to forget, some of us more than most, when we have our days where nothing goes as planed. It feels that all you can do is cry, but it seems not a soul in the world can understand. I'm here to tell you that you can make it through, even when the pain keeps holding on. But what matters most is never ever lose faith, 'cause it's going to be alright. So go on and cry out loud, because someone's listening."

Jesse just stood there, taking in her words. He had forgotten the bond he shared with Shalimar, forgotten about the family that cares about him. He was so wrapped up in emotion-caught up in sorrow that he forgot about those who still love him. Fight then the repressed tears came flowing down. Shalimar pulled him close to her, letting him cry.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

A/N: I know its a short one, but better than nothing, right? Please tell me what you think, and PLEASE REVIEW! Save my sanity! 


	2. chapter 2

One Last Cry

By: 4Christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns "Mutant X."

Spoilers: The aftermath of that heartbreaking, life changing e-mail that Lexa had sent to Jesse a year ago. (Be sure to read "Two Broken Hearts first or it wont make sense)

Note: Here is an early Christmas gift...another chapter. Well you know what to do (REVIEW) and have a great and happy Christmas,

* * *

"Hey Jess, I can't get this computer thing to work." Shalimar said from the main hall

"Can't you get Brennan to help you? I'm busy." He said from his room.

"I can, but I like you better. You're much more sexy looking when working on computers."

"Ya, ya, I'm coming. You know Shal you don't need to sweet talk me." Jesse walked out of his room, with a book in his hand, and one finger in between the page where he left off.

"What is that your reading, big guy?"

"_101 ways to get rid of a fear _- Ow! I'm just kidding Shal. Its one of Brennan Walt Whitman books."

"Oh, that desperate to read something?"

"You can say that. Now what's wrong with the computer?" Jesse leaded over Shal, looking at the computer screen.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to come out and talk with me."

"Then why didn't you just say that? Shal you are one complex person."

"No Jesse, Lexa was was the compl-"

"Brennan!"

"Oh crap, sorry Jess, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey it's ok. I'm over her. I mean it's been a year. It does not bother me anymore." _'What am I saying? It still bothers me even if I walk past her old room, it gets to me. Dammit Brennan, why in hell did you say her name?"_

"Jesse?"

"What?"

"I asked if you want to come with me and Brennan to a club tonight."

"Nah, I'm tired, I think I'll call it a night pretty soon."

"Whatever you say bro."

"We'll be back around eleven."

"Ok, have fun you two."

All the lights were off in Sanctuary; expect a few lamps that illuminated a couch. Jesse sat on a tan love seat, reading his book from earlier. Usually poems were relaxing, but his mind was just skimming the lines, not taking in the meaning of the words. His week was going good, but Brennan has to open his big mouth and mention Lexa. He looked up at the clock, it read 12:30.

_'Of course they are late, they always are. Why don't they just say 'hey Jess, we're going to a club, but we don't know what time we'll be back.' Why do they have to lie to me? Man it is so lonely here. When Adam and Emma was here, no one person was alone on nights like these. And when Lexa was a great person to be left alone with, with her it was never boring… damm her.'_

"What the hell am I still doing up?" Jesse got up from the couch and headed to his room. He threw the book on his desk, striped down to his boxers, then crawled into bed. Lying down in the dark, slight tears of loneness rolled down his face.

* * *

A/N: I know it is a short chapter please don't hurt me. The action is in the next chapters to come. so hold on to your horses.


	3. chater 3

One Last Cry

By: 4Christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns "Mutant X."

Spoilers: The aftermath of that heartbreaking, life changing e-mail that Lexa had sent to Jesse a year ago. (Be sure to read "Two Broken Hearts first or it wont make sense.)

Note: Im sorry that is has taken me forever. I had the whole story done, but sitting down and typing it is what took so long. You know finals, trying to keep the grades up so I can graudate so havent really had the time. But its here now. Let me just tell you its not going to be a 'happy ever after' you WILL NEED kleenex. Please tell me what you think I really want to know. well enjoy

* * *

WEEKS LATER

''Hey Brennan, do you want to go to the mall with me?" Shalimar asked as she walked into his room.

Brennan sat on his bed with his guitar, trying to re-tune, and re-string it. "Ya, I think I need to take a break from this thing. Its getting on my…" Just then one of the strings broke. "…nerves."

"Ok, I going to see if Jesse wants to come with us." Shalimar said laughing as she left his room and went looking for the other man.

After looking everywhere in Sanctuary, Shalimar could not find Jesse. She started walking to his room, to check it one last time, when she heard a noise in Adam's old office. She quickly went up to the office to catch the noise before it would be lost. Once she got there, she saw Jesse underneath the desk, messing around with the computer.

"Jesse what are you doing?" She asked sitting down at the desk chair.

"I'm trying to hack into the computer's files."

"Then why are you down there?" a smile had formed on her lips. Jesse always has to make things much harder then they had to be.

"I'm tying to disconnect the Dominion's link with this computer. Because if I set off any alarm while I am trying to get in, they won't be able to destroy any of the files."

"Ok…but why do you want to see any of there files? And why would the Dominion care?" Jesse stopped all of what he was doing. His head lowered. He had to stop lying to her; he needed to tell Shal the truth.

"Because Shal, this was Lexa's computer. It has all past conversations with her and the Dominion contact. All her missions, research and…"

"And…"

"And I want to know why she left."

"Jesse, I thought you were over her-"

"Well I lied." Jesse snapped. This is why he didn't want to tell her. "If you knew that I still miss her and it still bothered me, you'd be all over me, worrying about me and would not continue with the life you have."

Shalimar caught on with what Jesse was saying; he was right. With a heavy sigh she said. "Don't worry. This is all up to you; it's your call to make…anyways I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to the mall with me and Brennan?"

"Um, no thanks, you two go on with out me." Jesse said, continuing to work on the computer.

"Ok then, see ya." Shalimar got up from the chair and headed out of the office with a sadden heart.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

Jesse stared at the computer screen. Lexa and the Dominion knew how to keep their files hidden. He was ready to give up all hopes until the computer flashed-granting access. "Finally…something." Jesse said to himself as he started opening the files he wanted. Looking through them all, he opened an audio file from a few days before she had left.

_"Ms. Pierce, have you come to a decision yet?"_

_"Yes I have."_

_"And…"_

_"Tell me where I need to go and I'll go."_

_"Very well, we will send you all you need to know. And Lexa you made the right choice."_

_"Did I?" _End of transmission.

"What the hell…" Jesse was totally confused. He had to find more answers. What was the choice? Where did they send her? Why did she have to leave?

MEANWHILE

Brennan flipped through different CD's, trying to find something he liked. But Shalimar was becoming very board. They had been there at the mall for almost three hours and she had only one bag, while Brennan had four.

"Bren, I'm going to Hollister. Meet me there?"

"Ok." He said not looking up from the CD's. Shalimar just rolled her eyes _'Men.' _She thought as she walked to Hollister. When she looked through the different racks of clothes, she accidentally bumped into another woman.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Hi Shalimar." The women said softly.

"You little bitch!" Shalimar hissed eyes tuning yellow as she moved closer to Lexa. "How can you do that to him?! He still loves and misses you, and you broke his heart like he was nothing! How could you! Do you know how much pain he is in right now?!" Shalimar now started to yell, and other shoppers stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Shal I-"

"Don't ever call me by that name again." She spate.

"Shalimar you won't understand, I had to leave."

"Try me." Brennan had walked into the store with yet another bag in his hand, only to see a crowed of people forming around two people. As he got closer, there was Lexa in a corner and Shalimar about to attack.

"Whoa, Shal what are you doing? Clam down." Brennan said as he got between her and Lexa."

"Get the hell out of my way Brennan. She hurt Jesse so much, and now it is her turn to feel the pain." Shalimar said pushing Brennan aside, as she made a swing at Lexa. But before she could hit her and unfamiliar hand grabbed her arm.

"Mamma, I need you to leave the store." A security officer told Shalimar.

"Don't worry, I'm just leaving." Lexa said walking out of Hollister.

"Shal you ok?" Brennan asked as they walked out, then he saw tears in her eyes.

"No I'm not. She hurt Jesse so much; it still bothers him, Bren. When I found him, he was trying to hack into her old computer to find out why she left, and where she lives now. And I can't stand to see him in that much pain. It's killing me Brennan." Brennan pulled Shalimar into a hug. He knew what she was saying. It was killing him to, knowing that his little brother was in so much pain and there was nothing he or Shal could do.

"Let's go to a club, help take your-our minds off this whole mess, ok?"

"Ok" And with that they left the mall.

* * *

Jesse worked hard, trying to crack more codes. He needed to find out more. He knew that she still loved him. Suddenly that computer started beeping loudly and files were disappearing. "Crap!" Some how the Dominion found out and the files were getting deleted and fast. "Don't do this." He said to the computer and to himself. He had to find ad lest where they moved her. "Come on, come on…Got ya." He found the information. He has enough time to memorize the address before the screen went black; indicating that the Dominion wiped the whole drive.

Jesse got up from the computer with a smile and headed to his room, to grab his jacket and keys. And with out a second thought, Jesse got into his car and speed away into the coming dawn.

Shalimar and Brennan came to an empty Santuary. _'The lights are on, but nobody's home.' _Brennan thought. How true were his thoughts. Every light and computer was on, but Jesse was no where to been seen. Then it dawned on Shalimar, he found Lexa, he had to, but he could also have found danger as well.

"Shal what's wrong?"

"He found it."

"What? He who?

"Jesse, he found where they moved Lexa."

"The Dominion? They must know as well, and I doubt that they are going to let them have a happy reunion."

"He could be in danger-Jesse?" Shalimar spoke in her comring.

No Answer

"Jesse?"

"He must have taken off his ring, we can't even track him" Brennan said with frustration.

"Wait, can't we track the car?"

"Well let's hope Jesse didn't do anything to the tracker."

* * *

"Jess what that hell are you doing here?" Lexa demanded as she walked through the underground parking lot, trying to locate her car.

"I need to know the truth. I need to know the true reason why you left us-left me."

"You shouldn't be here." She said as she walked faster, and kept looking over her shoulder. When she found her car, she thumbed through her keys, trying to find the right one. Once she got the right key to open the door, it was slammed shut by Jesse.

"I know you still love me. So why did you lie to me and tell me that you found someone else? That you never loved me at all?"

"Trust me it was for your own good."

"Own good?" Lexa I have been dying inside ever since you sent that god damm letter. So if you were worried about my well being, you should have stayed!" By this time Jesse was on the verge of yelling, while tears were treating to flow from both their eyes.

"They would have killed you if I stayed!" She blurted out with tears now flowing.

"What " Jesse said in complete shock. "Lexa what do you mean? Who would have killed me?"

"The Dominion. They don't like relationships between co-workers, especially between two mutants. So that's why I had to leave. That's why I had to send you that e-mail."

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have under-"

"No you wouldn't. You would try everything to make it work, getting yourself killed. That's why I had to make you believe that I didn't love you. You were suppose to move on, fall in love, get married-"

"But how can I fall in love with someone else when my heart still belongs to you?"

Just then a black car came speeding through the parking lot. The tires screeching echoed though out the cemented structure. As the car got closer, the tinted windows rolled down and two AK 47's popped out of the car. Once the shooters found their target, the car came to a sudden stop and started shooting at the two people. Jesse threw himself on top of Lexa and was about to block the sudden attack, but a bullet ripped through his side before he was able to mass fully. Pain filled his body and right then; Jesse Kilmartian knew he was a dead man. But before anymore bullets could pierce his already wounded body, Lexa flipped over and became his shield. Right when she did that, the spray of bullets embedded themselves in her frail back.

Once the bullets hit her, all hell stopped. The shooters were satisfied with the damage they had done. The tinted windows rolled up and the black car speed off leaving tires marks and other car alarms going off. When the sound of the car was off in the distance, slowly fading away, Lexa rolled off of Jesse and hit the ground with a thud. Jesse pulled her close to him with salty tears misting his face.

"Why Lexa? Why did you do it?" He said, totally forgetting about the built that had ripped through him.

"You didn't deserve it." She said very clam.

"Just hang in there. Shal! Brennan! Lexa has been shot. Get here now!" Sorrow filled his voice, along with shear panic.

"We're coming Jess." Brennan and Shalimar had found the car, and they were already in the air, just a few minutes away.

"Ok Lexa, they're coming. Just hang in there-"

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

"Hey don't say that. Don't start your good-byes. You're going to make it, your going to be alright."

"Sorry for all the pain I put you through. I never meant to do those things to you. I wish I can take it all way. You changed me Jess, made me a better person, you gave me a reason to live. That reason was…"Pain filled her face as she struggled to breath. Tears fell down her face, for she knew she would be seeing her brother very soon.

"No don't go. Lexa stay with me. Lexa I love you. Please, just hang on."

"Jesse…I…Lov-" Before she could finish darkness came over her. And as she took her last breath, her eyes flutter shut, never to open again.

"Lexa?" When he got no response, reality hit him. The person he loved will all his heart was dead in his arms. He pulled her lifeless body even closer. No longer to hold back the tears, Jesse cried like never before. But not so long after, darkness also took over him, as he passed out from blood loss.

Two bodies laid in silence. Their blood mixing together, what would be the first and last time they would be one.

* * *

The helix landed on the top level of the parking structure. Two figures ran out of the plane, racing through each floor of cars. It seemed like time was moving incredibly slow. Their hearts pounded in their ears as they raced against time. Then on the third floor, they finally found two blood socked bodies, laying on the floor.

Shalimar stopped dead in her tracks because of the smell of the blood was so strong it made her sick, and when she saw both of them not moving. But Brennan went straight to them and checked to see if they were alive. As Brennan got up, a tear rolled down his face.

"Bren…" Shalimar knew what the answer was going to be, but she still had to ask, hoping that she could be wrong.

"She's dead."

"No!" Shalimar was brought to the ground by tears. Because the Jesse that she knew and loved, died along with Lexa. And he will never be the same old Jesse ever again. Brennan rolled Jesse over, only to see that he was also shot and still bleeding.

"Shal we need to go. Jesse's been shot. Can you carry Lexa?" he said with so much urgency. Shalimar just nodded as she got up. She slowly picked up the blood socked corpse and followed Brennan, who had Jesse, back to the helix.

TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER

Cool autumn winds blew around causing a ray of red and orange leaves to dance on the grassy hillside. The smell of recent rain fall, and the crisp cool air never felt so good. The hillside was full of dark marble slabs. At some of them, little American flags blew in the wind, and others had colorful flowers that you can see for miles.

But out of the million, he stood at one that did not have anything by it accept leaves that covered the marble slab. Jesse kneeled down and moved the dead leaves away, reviling a name. '_Lexa S. Pierce 1976-2005.'_

"I still love you Lexa." He said acting like she was there, " I still sit alone whishing that all my feelings for you were gone. I need to get over you. I'm hurting Shal and even Brennan, because of the pain that I am in. I have to get you out of my mind for the very last time. I have to be strong. I need to go on with my life. But I still miss you so much…Good-bye Lexa Sarah Pierce."

Jesse placed-for the last time-one red rose on her grave. As he got up, the heavens opened up and the rain started to fall. Slowly Jesse walked down the hill, and already he was soaking wet, covering the tears that had soaked his face.

* * *

"I'm going to dry my eyes, right after I end my one last cry." -Brian McKnight

"Sorrow is better than laughter, because a sad face is good for the heart." Ecclesiastes 7:3


End file.
